


Disco Night

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letha throws a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Night

“You look like an idiot.”

Roman studied his reflection, the plaid pants and platform boots a hideous sight. “I feel like an idiot. Why did you…?”

“Wasn’t me…Letha’s, remember.” Peter adjusted the jewelry beneath his open silk shirt and smoothed his matching yellow bell-bottoms.

“What was she thinking? I look like a pimp.”

Peter put the wide brimmed hat on Roman’s head. “You are a pimp.” He ducked and grinned as Roman swung. “She’s waiting.”

“She’d better appreciate this.” He followed Peter, eyes trailing to the tight fabric over his ass. Maybe disco night wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
